1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sticker recording sheet printed by a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermal transfer printing apparatus is a suitable printing apparatus for printing and outputting the information of an electronic image captured by a digital still camera or a video camera directly or through a computer and a storage medium.
Further, as a recording sheet, a sticker type recording sheet (sticker recording sheet) has been widely used. For example, a product employing a sticker type recording sheet has been produced, so that a user can print and output a desired image to enjoy a photograph as a sticker by using the sticker type recording sheet.
There are two types of stick recording sheets. One sticker recording sheet is a type in which the entire recording sheet is peeled from a release coated paper and used. Another type sticker recording sheet is a type in which a sheet is cut or halfway cut into a frame shape smaller than the outer shape of the recording sheet to the adhesive layer or the upper portion of the release coated paper thereof, so that only a framed portion is peeled and used.
When a sticker recording sheet on which half-cut processing is performed in a frame-shaped state is conveyed in a printing apparatus, the half-cut portion may be turned up to wind around a roller, or adhere to a conveyance guide or an ink ribbon, and may cause a paper jam.
To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-181228 discloses a technique for preventing a running failure from occurring. In the technique, a bridge portion on which the half-cut processing is not performed is provided on a part of the half-cut portion, so that the bridge portion connects a sticker portion inside the frame shape to the frame portion outside the frame shape.